metroconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor
Oleg "Igor" Sergeyevich Klimov is an Agent featured in Metro Conflict: The Origin. Serious and tough, Igor can draw enemy fire with his impenetrable shield and blind his enemies, allowing him to close in on them and dispatch them easily. While he is the most resilient of all Agents, he can also take his enemies with him should he fell in combat. Background Little is known about Igor's past, but it was mentioned that he is a member of the Russian special forces who participates in battles for the USS. He also take a major role in the Storm Squad as he obeys the orders from the Motherland. Personality Igor is a calm person who possesses a great presence of mind, but he sometimes does show senses of humor. Description Igor has 220 HP, making him the most resilient Agent, and can use submachine guns or shotguns as his primary weapon; he starts with a PP2000 and his best weapon is Scorpion EVO3. Igor also trades the ability to use the aim/zoom function of his weapons to use the Scutum, which is a shield that negates all incoming projectile and explosive damage directed at it from the general direction the user is facing in. Unless Igor is crouching while using the Scutum, his legs are exposed, leaving him vulnerable. The sides and rear are open at all times, making Igor vulnerable to ambushes or explosives tossed over the Scutum. Igor is also unable to retaliate while using the Scutum, forcing him to switch to his other equipment to attack his enemies. The Scutum will be put on Igor's back while he is not using it, but contrary to popular belief, it does not provide any sort of protection when being placed this way. Skills Gameplay Overview Having 220 HP makes Igor the most durable Agent in the game, not to mention that he can use the Scutum to block nearly all damage directed in front of him. Igor is also effective at close-quarters combat due to the fact that he can use submachine guns and shotguns, which, when combined with an effective use of the Scutum, can cause serious damage to his enemies. This makes Igor the best when it comes to defending strategic locations and drawing enemy fire, and well-suited to be a pointman who lead the way for his allies as they attack from behind his protection. Igor's rock solid defense is enhanced further with his Blind Storm skill, which makes enemies caught amidst the storm completely blind as well as preventing them from seeing anything inside the storm, allowing Igor and his allies to easily dispose them amidst the confusion. Enemies that managed to best Igor's defenses is in for a nasty surprise too; Igor has a last-ditch passive skill that creates an explosion should an enemy managed to kill him, wounding or killing the attacker if they are unable to stay clear in time. General Strategies * The Scutum covers the entire front of Igor's body, so don't be afraid to charge straight at the enemy with it. ** The Scutum also slightly covers Igor's sides. ** Using the Scutum switches the player's perspective from first-person view to third-person view, giving a better visual on possible threats that may lurk ahead. ** Sniper rifles can shoot through the Scutum's viewport, resulting in a headshot kill and becoming one of Igor's major weakness. ** Igor's legs are exposed unless he is crouching, and his topside are also slightly exposed when he moves forward. * The Scutum is imprevious to all explosive damage, be it impact or blast, as long as it is pointed into the source. ** Even Geoffrey's grenade launchers are unable to blast through the shield, unless fired at the more exposed top and sides. * Igor can toggle between the Scutum and his primary weapon by either pressing the right mouse button or the 1 button while using either. ** Do note that this function sacrifices the ability to aim down the sights of most weapons. * Single-handed submachine guns (e.g. PP2000) are much faster to be drawn than dual-wielded submachine guns and shotguns. As the result, players should prefer to keep using Igor's default PP2000 so they can quickly react to enemies. ** Using dual-wielded submachine guns and shotguns give better firepower but their long draw time makes Igor more vulnerable to sudden enemy attacks. * In most cases enemies will instinctively fire at Igor with the Scutum out. Players can use this to their advantage by charging towards the enemy, causing them to keep firing until they have to reload, at which the player should quickly switch to their primary weapon and attack them with it, granting an easy kill. ** As mentioned above, single-handed submachine guns are highly suited for this use due to their aforementioned fast draw time. * The Blind Storm completely obscures the vision of enemies inside it, during which they cannot see anything but magnetic disruptions caused by the storm. The storm also hides anything inside it from the enemies' sight, allowing it to act as a makeshift smoke grenade. ** The storm appears as transparent gray for Igor himself and his teammates, thus they are unaffected by it. ** The storm also clears the detection effect from players that have been detected by Hawkeye's Motion Sensor or Rona's Shadow Dance. * Try to use the Blind Storm when Igor is surrounded. This will create confusion among the enemy ranks as they are unable to distinguish anything in their view, which often leads to them blindfiring at anything that could be inside the storm, wasting their ammunition. * Players often instinctively stay clear from an enemy Blind Storm if they managed to see one. This can be used to discourage enemies from advancing until the storm clears, allowing your teammates to flank them. * While Blind Storm can be used offensively as stated above, it can also be used defensively to mask Igor and his teammates. ** As Igor and his teammates are unaffected by the storm, they can easily avoid enemies who are often discouraged to attack while the storm is active. ** The storm can be used as a one way cover, allowing Igor and his teammates to take out enemies outside the storm from inside it. * Igor's Martyrdom skill is not as effective as it seems, as players are often fast enough to avoid the explosion, which has a short delay before detonating. The moderate damage and relatively small radius also compounds this issue. ** However, Martyrdom can be useful if the enemy are unable to react quickly, such as having to engage multiple targets at once. ** Igor makes a good synergy with Geoffrey, as his Shockwave ability leaves enemies unable to escape and makes them easy targets for Igor's Martyrdom. * Igor has a noticeably slower speed than other Agents. This can be a disadvantage if he has to make a run for the Marker in Extreme Domination while surrounded by enemies. Cosmetics Skins Accessories Unlocks * Level 1: PP2000 (permanent) * Level 2: PP2000 Mk.2 (permanent) * Level 3: M18 White (7 days) * Level 4: Bloodhound Tactical Tonfa (accessory, permanent) * Level 5: XM84 (7 days) * Level 6: Colt Anaconda (7 days) * Level 7: Tactical Airstrike (7 days) * Level 8: 2,000 G * Level 9: F-B Mk.2 (7 days) * Level 10: 5,000 G * Level 11: XME-A1 (7 days) * Level 12: 2,000 G * Level 13: Tomahawk (7 days) * Level 14: 2,000 G * Level 15: 2,000 G * Level 16: 2,000 G * Level 17: 2,000 G * Level 18: 10,000 G * Level 19: 20,000 G * Level 20: Scorpion EVO3 Gold (permanent) Quotes Trivia * He is referred to as Ovtcharka in the website's links and the Challenge menu, which means "Shepherd Dog" in Russian. * Along with Lopez, Igor is the only Agent to not be born in the United States. Patch changes }} Category:Agents